Professional
by Marimosaber
Summary: Kagene Len always had this passion for acting. When he encounters a role as this romantic lead that would surely blow his name to greater heights, Len tries his best to obtain it. Even if it includes kissing his best friend, Kagamine Rin...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Len's knees shook as his pupils darted around. A small bead of sweat trickled down his face, breath uneven. His eyes flicked to the ceiling before going back to the other actor and after a minute of hesitation, spoke the long awaited line.

"Like what you see?"

"STOP!" For what seemed like the hundredth time, Miku Hatsune flung the battered script on the floor and screamed.

The tealette's eyes burned into his before she turned away from him. The director did her little dance of frustration and annoyance and gave a piercing cry. Miku then flung her head back and sucked in the cool air deeply. After she regained her posture and turned to face her crew, she smiled.

The smile that made everyone in the room shiver and sweat profusely.

This time with a voice as sweet as honey, she picked up the crumpled script off the ground. "Everyone, five minutes break. And Len? Come talk to me for a bit."

Len swallowed dryly.

Joining the school's Drama Club was not the acting paradise he'd dreamt off. It was the place where you humiliated yourself, again and again.

However, this unforgiving place seemed to be tailormade for him. At the opening ceremony of the juniors joining, he had declared that he aspired to be a great actor.

Some great actor he was.

The _first_ person to get his head bitten off by Director Miku herself.

"Len. Your tone was off, you broke out of character mid-sentence. Stop the darting of eyes and don't slouch. Don't bring your personal habits onto stage! You weren't bringing the essence of Sanji and you had no stage presence! Examine your space and use it, also move your arms as well..." The director scrunched her nose up while reading from her little blue notebook. In the middle of the seventh page, she glanced at him and gave a little sigh.

She pitied him in a way. It wasn't his fault that the trainer had picked him, this newbie for a side role in an extremely important school show. But now that the trainer had vanished, it was _all_ up to Miku to pick up the pieces.

"I know you've been trying your hardest. But you must remember these things that the seniors have told you to do. Because at the current state you're in…." She winced and bit her lip, hoping her sharp words didn't hurt the poor fellow.

"I know… "

"The thing about acting is that you have to feel the character, or at least make others believe that you really playing the character. Remember the three Cs: Confidence-"

"Courage and Character. I know, Miku." Len gave a brave smile, "Thank you."

"No problem. If you need any help with characterisation, please, please, _please_ call for any of the seniors." Miku took her water bottle and drank from it, dismissing the blonde from her presence.

Len sucked in his lips, if it weren't phrased so nicely. He could have almost mistakened it for an order.

The blonde walked away meekly, mouthing his line repetitively. He then took a spot near the mirror wall to practice his facial expressions and- _Miku chuckled_ -listed off the three Cs.

That kid would go far, he already was one of the best in the batch of newbies. If they trained him up a little, he could be one of the main actors someday.

Miku looked at the clock.

 _4.15_

Ah. That precious five minutes break had gone so quickly. She tied her hair into a bun. It was time for the next scene to be rehearsed.

"Scene 4! Preset!" Miku hollered.

All actors had gone to their respective places and the crew readied the props to be carried out.

A petite girl licked her lips, her arms shaking nervously as she walked on the make-shift stage in the Drama room. Miku frowned.

 _Rin Kagamine._

 _Another one of those newbies that were chosen by shitty trainer. That trainer must have something for blonde teenagers._

It was a totally different transition from the previous pathetic girl that bit her fingers. Rin strutted on stage, her eyes focused and sharp. She moved around confidently as she flicked her short hair to the stunned actress, while extending a palm out expectantly.

"Please give me money! I have ten children to feed!" Rin gave a haughty laugh and glared at the actress.

Miku gaped. She immediately flipped through the script and scanned the lines.

Scene 4 was about an old beggar begging money from the heroine.

What. The. Shit.

"STOP!" For the hundredth and one time, Hatsune Miku hurled the script to the floor but this time it was all due to a female blonde.

Seriously, what was _up_ with blondes and bad acting?

"Rin, tell me what you make of Scene 4." Miku stared intently at the girl, genuinely curious to _how she got the damn thing wrong._

"Well...urm so my character tries to demand money from Nami…"

"Rin, have you seen how a beggar begs?"

"Yes…"

"Then why aren't you trying to act that out?" Miku tried to not sound as harsh and unforgiving.

"This obnoxious character is the only one I know how to act."

Miku almost wanted to sink to the ground and drown in her own self pity. The showcase was coming in 2 weeks time! She directed all her hate to the mental image of the trainer and instead gave the benefit of the doubt to the blonde shuffling in front of her.

"Could you maybe try without the bitchiness? Like more on the mild, begging-for-my-children kind?"

Rin nodded hesitantly.

"Alright. Scene 4 again!"

Miku watched as the blonde shuffled across stage. The level of bitchiness had dropped from ten to negative pretty fast. But instead of crawling to the heroine and begging, Rin had watched from the utmost back of stage and mouthed her lines. Even when Miku strained her ears, that was absolutely nothing coming from the girl's mouth.

"Louder please! And can you move upstage?"

The blonde squeaked and took one foot in front. She was evidently shivering.

"More."

Rin then shook her head in defiance and refused to budge. Miku smacked her forehead with the script calling for reruns after reruns.

It was the same result after many, _many_ tries.

The director massaged her temples. At first she thought that Rin was going to be less trouble compared to Len.

But now it was clear that the two of them were equally matched.

They both _sucked_.

Miku thought long and hard. This showcase was pretty important to the Drama Club. If anything were to bring this club down, it would be their performance. The two blondes. Even with thirteen more days of rehearsal…

In this case there was only one choice.

The great, grand ultimum.

She needed to replace them.

* * *

Len knew something was up with the seniors, they'd been arguing outside the room for at least fifteen minutes now. Director Miku had peeked through the tiny window from the door, her eyes glazing over the rest of the people and then stopping at Rin and later himself.

Rin Kagamine. One of the few first years that Trainer Lola had picked for the play before she vanished. He didn't really know much about her except that her favourite fruit was orange due to the compulsory answers they had to give at the opening ceremony of Drama.

He followed her gaze. Rin was furiously writing down notes on her personal script, closing her eyes for every few seconds as if to recall something. She must have noticed him staring because she swiftly closed her book, pulled a 'what?' expression and glared back at Len.

Len flushed and turned away, embarrassed. He wanted to tell her the bad feeling in his stomach and how Miku had looked at both of them with some vague expression that was certain to be bad news.

"Why should _I_ do it?" Someone had exclaimed loudly from the mysterious discussion happening outside.

"Well, you're the one who brought up this ludicrous idea?!"

"Look, I'm very insensitive and extremely bad with kids so-"

"You'll be _perfect_ at it. Bluntness is the key."

There was a heart wrenching shout coupled with weird noises that Len had never expected any human to possibly make. No one had hardly raised their eyebrows so this must have been a normality around here.

"You win, Megurine Luka. You _win_."

The door cracked open and most of the seniors stepped back into the room, their usual joyful faces expressionless.

A ridiculously bad sign.

The pink haired senior whom Len recognised as Luka tapped his shoulder and pointed to the mysterious door. When she did the same with Rin, did he feel the curdling feeling in his stomach increase by twofolds.

He waited for her to stand up so she could walk with him. The short walk to the door seemed like three year's worth of journeying. And Len needed someone as a pillar of support, even if that someone was a rude little girl.

Rin flinched, her eyebrows pulling together as he walked closer to her.

Make that an insensitive, stuck-up, rude little-

"Hey." Her voice was wavering in the thin cold air.

"Yes?" Len squeaked in shock.

"Your name is Len, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hold your hand? I'm kinda scar-"

"No!" He felt the tiniest bit of guilt eat him up on the inside, but after all the times she had 'offended' him, he wanted to get her back. Who was she to come around ordering people to hold her hands anyway?

Everyone had a pair of hands, she could hold her own!

"Oh." Her big blue eyes had managed to get even larger and glassier. Rin reminded him of those expensive china dolls, closed in and in another world of her own. She let the distance grow between them.

The atmosphere between them grew tight with tension as they ignored the other's presence.

 _Oh, very mature._ He scowled and instantly threw away that thought. Len could hardly believe himself, he'd just made their already bad situation, worst.

* * *

"Great. You guys are here!" Miku poked her head out the door suddenly and ushered them outside the room.

Even with the little experience he had as an actor, Len knew that the joy and cheer in her voice was false. In fact, Miku's words hung in the air like off-toned bells.

He shuddered.

Those observant teal eyes noticed every movement of his body. From the uneven breaths he took to the way he refused to meet her eyes. She knew everything but didn't comment on it. He was kind of grateful to her for that grace.

"So-" Miku scratched the back of her head and carefully averted her gaze to the wonderful scenery of a white wall behind them.

"I have some bad news to tell you." Her tone of voice dropped down.

"You guys are getting replaced."

Strange.

Len wasn't sure if something in his mind broke, he couldn't catch any words Miku had said after that line. He was quite sure her words was actually quite comforting and that he should take it to heart and brush away that blatant feeling of rejection along with the taste of acid in his mouth. And so he tried to listen, nod and smile.

"...are actually the best in your batch-"

"In the future, you'll-"

"...many chances…"

Acting was a way of deceiving others into believing that what you portrayed was actually you.

Len knew that he'd failed at this art **when** he had to blink hard to keep the tears at bay, **when** he had to bite his lips to stop them from trembling, **when** he tried his hardest to look back at those sincere teal eyes but instead stared at the ground.

 **When** he couldn't listen, to smile and nod.

He was truly a _failure_ at acting.

"Do… you guys want to be alone?" Miku pursed her lips together, her pupils darting to the door. It was clear that she wanted to leave this uncomfortable situation.

This time, when his brain decided to finally process her words again, he couldn't even form words to reply. Len reached the peak of his level of appreciation for her observant nature when she gave the two a light squeeze on the shoulder and went back into the room.

Two wet streaks ran down his face as soft whimpers finally croaked from his voice box. Just before Len gave into the flood of emotion, he noticed something.

Rin was perfectly stationary, her face cracked a small smile with only the slight wetness on her cheeks which showed her true feelings. She stood, unblinking, her eyes full of tears, shining with defiance.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd almost maintained her posture, maybe she was being strong for him or maybe she was being strong for herself.

Len didn't know what, why or any other justification to her strange reaction but he felt that he had to repay her somehow for somewhat conserving both their pride.

So he dusted himself off, wiped his tears and slotted his hand into hers.

And it would always be there, not for any of the reasons you would expect. He simply wanted to be there for her like she ( _kind of_ ) did on that particular day.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, this is meant to be a long-shot kinda thing but I'm not sure i can handle it. So please tell me in the comments if you want me to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagene Len was not one which liked to obsess over his image or appearance but the magazine _really_ enlarged several aspects which he loved. For one, the broader shoulders which highlighted the internal manliness he had inside from the beginning.

Ah, the wonders of photoshop.

Len's hand hovered over the latest copy of 'Superior and Stylish' for slightly longer than he'd intended to, then retracted it with a sigh. He was in this small magazine shop in his usual disguise of sunglasses, a green cap and that itchy but fitting coat. Strangely, the shop was filled with a decent number of customers despite the fact that it was a weekend and the sun had hardly risen from the horizon.

Customers who seemed to partake in staring indiscreetly at him rather than to engage in their own personal business. Len shifted in his clothes uneasily. His disguise attracted more attention than to allow him to pass by unnoticed. He smacked his forehead and hissed under his breath.

"Damn you, Seeu."

That infuriating, cat-ears-wearing failure of a manager forced this attire on him whenever he went out, regardless of the reaction that it spurred on afterwards. It was a well known fact that people would suspect a suspiciously dressed person to be a star in disguise. He felt several more people's gazes on him and lamented how utterly stupid he was to use this failure of a tactic from this failure of a manager. Len gave the magazine one last glance before picking up his pace to the door. It was better to leave before the paparazzi came.

Unfortunately there was a loud whistle then the thundering replay of the song, 'Unhappy Refrain.' He immediately scrambled for his phone, hands diving into every pocket of his uncomfortable coat. Who on earth had set this ridiculous ringtone anyway? At once, a cat eared wearing blonde popped into his head.

Ah. Len pressed his lips into a thin line and mentally swore a string of expletives.

When he had finally found the source of the racket, all eyes who hadn't been already locked onto him, started to. Len immediately gave a few bows as an apology to the disturbed crowd and hightailed out of there.

"What is it?" He snarled into the phone, using his free hand to pull down his cap further.

"Len-chan! You finally picked up." A cheerily voice rang back calmly, a strange tone for the words chosen.

"We have another call for a romantic, adventure movie. Please do consider it seriously this-" Seeu continued nonchalantly. Len could imagine the blonde girl flicking one of her hands in the air, examining her new outrageous nail colour of the week.

The blonde breathed in and out slowly and tried not to make a scene. He masked the harshness of his tone, interrupting his manager slowly."Stop accepting these type of roles. You know I won't do those kind of _nonsense_ anymore."

"Oh?" She was not surprised but instead amused.

Len internally cringed, that single word was sugarcoated and absolutely dripping with honey. This irksome voice only used when she knew something vital that he hadn't and that made him uncomfortable. Seeu had something up her sleeves and he was not going to fall into whatever trap she had in mind.

"I'll bet you will eat your words, Mr Kagene." She drawled out the words with a hint of smugness.

"And you'll demand for more."

Len felt a shiver down his spine but chose to conceal his current emotions. "Whatever." He faked the coolness in his voice and locked his phone, shoving it into one of his many coat pockets and trudged on.

* * *

"When will you stop coming to my house in the wee hours of the morning, Mr Stylish?"

Stylish? Len looked back at his disgusting combination of woven cloth and then back at her. Was she being serious? Sure, he's usual outfit could be considered stylish but not at this current time.

Oh.

"The same day you start wearing _appropriate_ clothes, Miss Sloppily Dressed." Len wiped his leather boots on the 'welcome' mat and removed them. The blonde removed his dark sunglasses and cap, hanging them on the rack near the door.

A teenager- soon to be an adult- brushed her shoulder length blond hair behind her ear. She blinked sleepily at the visitor, eyes full of gunk. A long white bathrobe covered her slim figure which was leaning backwards precariously.

"Pervert." Rin snapped awake, arms wrapped around her chest as she shuffled in her white robe. Her cheeks flushed carefully prioritising her gaze to the floor.

It then occurred to Len that she was wearing just her underclothes.

"Wait! Not in that way." Len covered his eyes and spun on his heels to face the other direction. He mumbled some indistinguishable phrases under his breath, turning slightly pink.

"Got you again! Really Len, you got to stop being so-so innocent!" She poked the boy, roaring with laughter and started to stride down the hallway.

Len gave a sigh and dutifully followed his best friend. It was hard to believe that this indecent dweeb was a popular and respected actress. She _wasn't_ _even_ good at acting a long time ago, but now she could fool anyone including her best friend. Like the embarrassing moment that happened a few minutes before.

"How have you been Lenny boy?" Some of Rin's words muffled as she took off her robe and pulled on a shirt in front of him.

He blinked once and then tried to shut his eyelids permanently to avoid that horrifying image and prolonged eye damage. The gears in his head turned.

Oh no.

"Don't you ever stop to think about your actions?" Len bounced across the room to pull the curtains shut, "What would the paparazzi think?"

"That they'll have a big scoop from finding out the terrible actress Kagamine Rin and the Wonderful Len Kagene doing the _razzle dazzle"_ She wiggled her fingers animately after doing the money motion, her eyebrows shifted up and down mischievously.

"I don't think you even used 'razzle dazzle' ," Len copied the wiggling of fingers and coughed. "correctly."

"Well, I think you should stop overreacting." Rin crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head away from him. She scrunched up her face, clearly upset over the wrong usage of words and know-it-all blonds.

"Rin, do you really want your _entire_ career at stake because of one stupid mistake like changing in front of me?" He placed his hands on his hips - the 'feminine' habit he had vowed to get rid off in high school. Despite that, Len was very serious about this matter. Both Rin and him had worked their butts off since high school to finally attain a decent record in acting and now she was about to screw it all up?

"You're worth it." She said simply.

 _She complimented me? Was the world about to end?_

"I would throw away my entire career for a boy-man whom dozens of teen girls would die for! Len Kagene, I'm your number one fan! Please notice me." Rin placed a hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically, tears already rolling down from her closed eyes..

He rolled his eyes. Even if she was teasing him, that was _way_ over the top. What a Drama Queen…

"Seriously though. You don't give yourself enough credit." Rin pulled him from his standing position to a rather cozy armchair. She then stared deep into his eyes.

He choked slightly, hoping that she wouldn't get any _funny ideas._ The last time she had stared into his eyes this intensely was to try brainwashing him. That had not ended well.

"Who was voted the number 1 most handsome man in the latest cover of 'Superior and Stylish'?" Rin made a curvy motion of a woman with her hands, winking suggestively.

"Kaito Shion." Len looked back stodily.

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Can't you just play along with me?" She pleaded.

"It's the truth." He shrugged.

"Okay, the second most voted?" This time, she seemed more confident than her first attempt- smug even.

Len wasn't the type to brag but this was something he _really_ needed to say.

Unfortunately, Rin didn't wait for his response and gave a proud smirk. "See? You even admitted it. The truth is that you aren't any worse than me. In fact I think that you're much better than me in any aspect!"

She plopped down next to him, a little out of breath from the speech. A bright smile formed on her features as she closed her eyes and leaned back on the armchair.

He shifted his jaw in slight irritation but basked in her rare appraisal. Being better than Kagamine Rin wasn't _all that_ , though he would certainly die if those words left his mouth. Also, he still needed to tell her that-

A small snore came from her half opened mouth.

Somehow Rin always managed to fall asleep at the worst times, a wonder how she got her career to such a peak.

Len chuckled and stood up, placing his outer coat on her. He had given up. After tucking her in and making sure that she was comfortable, he walked to the kitchen and started to cook a breakfast.

While scrambling the eggs and sprinkling cheese on it, he suddenly remembered what he forgot to say earlier. She wouldn't hear it but it was better to say it out loud than to keep mum. It would weigh less on his conscious.

"The second most voted in 'Superior and Stylish' isn't me. It's Leon."

* * *

A woman drummed her oddly coloured nails on the glass table top, she shifted her gaze from her phone to her guest. Seeu carried an apologetic smile and meekly made eye contact. _Oh my gosh._ The blonde swallowed dryly, an unusual nervous gesture from one who usually bossed (managed) arrogant actors.

But this was not just _anyone_.

That frail looking girl, sipping a cup of juice and staring intently at the kid's menu was _someone_. Someone incredibly big in this industry, someone who could tear down the most famous actors brutally and permanently taint their name.

Seeu folded her hands over her lap, repeating the same phrase again and again in hopes of not screwing it up. "So," She started carefully. "what would you like? It's my trea-"

"Miss Seeu?" The girl looked directly at the blonde with slanted eyes.

"Yes?!" She squeaked. Seeu was visibly shaking with terror, excitement and adrenaline. She could hardly believe that this famous, influencing director would call for Lenny Boy to act in her movie! No one under her had done so before, and she sure as heck didn't want to pass this opportunity up. This director was the best in the business since the beginning and all the actors who had starred in it became instant hits. Even if Seeu did not care for Lenny Boy's future (which she did a lot), she did care about the money involved.

So no mistakes were to be made, no minor incidents to deter him from getting this prized movie role, no addressing her by her official name unless given permission. No-

"Miss Seeu!" The said director hissed through clenched jaws.

Oh no, oh no, ohno. _She was angry_. Seeu's blood pressure rose and her face flushed a tomato red. What had she done? The blonde's mind was racing. Did she not like cat ears? She grasped at the top of her head and patted it furiously. Thank goodness, she had the sense to leave it at home. No wonder she was so antsy, those cat ears had been with her since forever and provided her with comfort and security weren't-

"Miss Seeu…" A pale hand waved anxiously in front of her face and Seeu blinked, startled.

"Look, although I may look intimidating." The girl waved a hand in the air imperiously. Seeu squinted at this statement but refused to comment on how a 16-year-old looking adult that drank from a curly straw could even remotely feel menacing.

"I'm not going to bite your head off or stain your reputation or whatever my brother has been spreading around. So just calm your tits and relax." She heaved a sigh and snapped her fingers in the air. A waiter immediately came to the table, a hand reaching to loosen his necktie.

Seeu saw sweat staining his shirt gradually while talking to _her_. She wanted to pat him on the back out of pity, but his back was drenched. So Seeu politely sat in her seat and waited for her turn to order after she'd finished ordering most of the food off the kid's menu.

What a relief though. The blonde started to relax her tense muscles and gave herself a breather. For one moment, she'd really thought the Director was going to kick her ass out of the industry proclaiming it unfit for the world but she was a rather reasonable person. Absolutely _nothing_ like what the rumors proclaimed.

Lenny Boy's future was out of the frying pan and she could relax in a bathtub of money in the future. All was well.

"Aren't you going to order something?" She asked, head tilted to one side.

"Oh. The roasted salmon and a glass of warm milk please." Seeu thanked the waiter and gave him a reassuring look. Seeing him scutter away like a frightened mouse, she hoped his time in therapy would be short.

There was an awkward silence before the the Director broke it. "So," She started off, eyes purposely strayed to a modern art painting behind Seeu. The Director appeared to look disinterested but the little curve of her lips exposed her true emotions. "aren't you curious to why I chose Le- Kagene Len as one of the potential actors to be in my movie?"

"I have no clue, but thank you so much for this opportunity!" Seeu bowed her head and exclaimed.

"You didn't answer my question." She pouted but kept her observant eyes on the blonde.

"No-yes!" Seeu stammered and internally frowned. Was this girl really The Director? She just seemed like an attention seeking girl who had no one to tell her secrets to. Although Seeu did want to hear about this little bit of information.

If The Director revealed this factor which made Lenny Boy made him one of her candidates, who knows how much they could use it to propel him to bigger stardom! _And more cash to profit off,_ Seeu added.

What was this mysterious factor?

Maybe his dark and charismatic blue eyes?

Maybe the strange mop of blond hair which defied gravity without gel?

Maybe that odd mole he had on his butt she saw when Oliver stripped him naked?

A sudden laugh shattered her thoughts and she stared blankly at the Director. She propped one elbow on the table and leaned her head on her palm. Seeu watched in shock as the previous scary and stoic Director smacked her hand on the table continuously while _laughing_?

"You really wanna know why?" The Director opened one teal eye and managed to stabilize her voice.

"Cause he sucks at acting!"


	3. Chapter 3

"-and she even showed me a few pictures of when you in high school!" Seeu continued ecstatically. Her smartphone screen showed him several embarrassing pictures that he'd thought to be deleted after going on his knees to beg the captor for mercy.

Although his butt did look great in that tutu… Len threw that disturbing thought back into the trash bin where it belonged and focused on the main issue.

"The Director was _friends_ with me in my most agonising days?" The blond shook his head incredulously with slight disturbance. Len mentally scanned through the short list of friends he had in high school and found none that could possibly match the description of the Director.

Then again, the Director's identity was vague even after all the fame that she'd gotten. Probably to keep away the paparazzi and live a normal life, _smart_.

All Len knew was that the Director was a young, demanding female who won many prestigious awards despite her inexperience and apparently that she had a third eye who could see through any second rate actors at a glance. He'd always wanted to take a tiny role in one of her movies but now...

The blond gulped. And now that she knew him and his _terrible, horrible, disgusting_ acting in high school. Len could already see the headlines of tomorrow's newspapers.

" _Kagane Len unfit as an actor? The Director deems his acting skill to be worse than a-"_

He jumped the moment a hand reached out to grab his own. "-so auditions are at 3pm tomorrow. Don't be late." Seeu glared threateningly at his dead blue eyes and all Len wanted to do was laugh sourly. She couldn't intimidate the injured and dying. He let himself slide further down the armchair, bathing in his little imaginary pool of self pity.

"Len." The usually harsh sounding voice dropped to a comforting level and Len couldn't help but take notice of it.

"I didn't beg the Director to take you in like an orphan like all the others. This role call wasn't me finding those open call auditions for you as per normal." The blonde shrugged and clicked her teeth together breathlessly. "I don't know how idiotic you were in high school for you to be this messed up over her knowlege of your stupidity, but she _specifically_ asked for you. Even if you don't pass the audition, make sure to build good relations for networking purposes."

"So you better _not_ screw up this golden opportunity." Seeu's sharp words were like a cutting knife, slicing all the cushions of depression from the boy.

Len could see the reason in her words and so he chose the best way he could express it. The blond begrudgingly returned eye contact and mumbled something before dropping to the floor from his chair to roll to his bed.

She had to hold herself back from attempting to kick the worm boy but focused on adjusting her cat ears instead. Seeu sighed and wrote the audition reminder on a scrap of paper and placed it on the dining table.

She really hoped the audition would go smoothly.

* * *

Kagane Len was undoubtedly famous and had a decent acting career, but that was nothing compared to the guys who were breathing the very same air as he was. In fact, the blond had the urge to yell until he was out of breath and tear open his shirt so that the others could sign his chest.

Was that an unusual reaction? He shivered and blanked his mind, a blush staining his cheeks at the embarrassing thought.

Len fiddled on the bench, his phone had been taken away due to privacy issues and now he had nothing to do other than to stare at his surroundings. It was quite a fancy waiting room actually, with a whole mirror covering one of the walls. There was even a buffet table near his bench coupled with drinks and desserts. It was by far the best waiting room he'd ever been in his life, but none of those luxuries could lift his mood right now.

Breathing in and out, Len tried to calm his erratic nerves and focus. Someone (most likely Rin) once told him that believing could win half the battle. And so the blond reassured himself that these handsome blocks surrounding him were nothing.

Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Hatsune Mikuo and many others were _nothing._

 _Oh my bananas, what have I gotten myself into?!_

His eyes frantically searched for an opening, _any_ opening in the audition waiting room but these legendary actors kept moving, laughing and joking around. Len snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course they could joke around, most of them had a stamp of approval from the Director and others had years of superior acting skills that no other in the business could refute.

They had nothing to lose!

Len had everything to lose, like his reputation and his unimpressive car that had a slight stain on the leather seats and that itchy coat tha-

"Are you alright, friend?" The person beside him had spoken with slight concern. "You look a little pale. Need some water?" He shook the glass bottle enthusiastically.

When the blond's blue eyes settled on his friendly neighbour, it only grew larger in shock and darted back to the floor. Although the two had eye contact for less than a second, Len already knew who this chiseled jaw line, charismatic gaze and the quirky dimple belonged to.

"Hello Leon." Len dragged his line of vision back to the 'number 1 most handsome man'. He attempted to mask the nervousness with a casual tone but knew that it failed the moment his voice broke. "Congratulations for the title."

The man scratched the back of his head, abashed. "Nah man, nah." Leon gave him a playful punch on his arm and laughed. "You're a real punk, ya know?"

Len, being a decent actor managed to not clutch his arm and howl in pain and instead smiled politely. Those muscles were clearly not just for show. He just hoped that his mental discipline would enable him to remain casual and confident if Leon decided to break another of his bones. Or at least for the man to stop the acts of violence towards him.

"Actually, I'm rather curious about you." Leon leaned back on the bench to gain a better angle of the blond. "I haven't seen you around before."

Len felt his hand clench into a tightly balled fist and hoped that his mask of respect and courtesy hadn't cracked. He knew that Len Kagene was not on Mister Hotshot-I'm-so-great-that-I-don't-know-you-Leon league, but nonetheless it was still downright insulting for Leon not to acknowledge him.

Some traces of high school immaturity yelled at him to say smugly."I also haven't the _faintest clue_ who you are." However, Len knew the appropriate response was to chuckle awkwardly and so he did.

"The Director only calls this usual group of people for every audition she hosted. I know for a fact that only the Director can influence the auditioners." Leon gestured to the relaxed actors who casually waved back at him. "So, I don't know why you got called in _so_ suddenly."

He felt his neck hairs stand on the end as he watched Leon then babble about some other nonsense which didn't make any sense. Len could only think of his last sentence and the way it went from a casual tone to demanding in mere seconds. He could have sworn that the man's expression changed to a menacing one from that foolish and goofy grin. The blond had one ludicrous explanation.

Leon was intimidated by his sudden appearance or that he had severe mood swings.

Len wanted to slap himself in the face for even thinking of the first option. Why would Leon get scared over a small fry like himself? It was too ridiculous. The blond made a mental note to get his outrageous ego shrunk and maybe fix his brain on the way as well.

He tilted his head to one side and looked thoughtfully at the muscular man. Leon was currently talking about something cupcakes and how he swore that they'd once bitten his finger. Those things didn't add up but Len nodded anyway. He did not want to make Leon think that he wasn't listening since the man had muscles and random mood swings.

Those things made Leon a dangerous man like how they made Rin a dangerous woman at that time of the month.

A sudden alarm jolted Len's thoughts and apparently everyone else as they stood up from their armchairs in shock.

"All auditioners, we are conducting the test now." A feminine voice rang throughout the room by speakers placed at the top of the four walls. "That mirror wall is actually a double sided mirror. I, the Director will judge you all accordingly from there. Instructions would be given later, for now I wish you the best of luck."

Everyone looked to the mirror wall and already started to make their way to be in the limelight. Len knew that capturing the judge's focus would be difficult if he wasn't right in front of her face but still remained seated on his bench, he did not wish to fight with all these actors and be trampled on in the process.

"This would be all improvisation work. You are allowed to interact with the others. Now, you are in a mental institute."

Actors who were joking and laughing around a few minutes ago, turned into crazed people at once, biting and snarling at one other like animals. Some had made a character for themselves, stealing hats and gloves while laughing maniacally like Kaito Shion. One kid had pulled out his sock and obsessed over it, muttering strange words again and again. Blond hair flashed to Len's right as he saw Leon dash to the buffet set to overturn the punch bowl.

This scene felt strangely disturbing to him but it gave him an odd idea. Len understood that doing all those normal stuff would not catch the Director's attention, so he had to be unique and eye catching in his own way.

The blond stalked to the buffet table and wrenched the table cloth out, overturning rice and other items to the floor. Leon for a split second looked furious and glared at Len for supposedly stealing his idea. Without giving the senior a second glance, he wrapped the lacy cloth into a bundle and cautiously paced back to his bench.

Len tucked the bundle into the crook of his arm and slowly rocked it. Dipping it with some difficulty, he made it seem as though the bundle was heavier. His blue eyes grew softer, milder and full with love. The tips of his lips curled up slightly and he let a sigh of relief seep through it. Len started to sing a lullaby.

" _Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?"_

The tablecloth slowly slipped from his fingers as Len rocked the bundle faster and faster, his voice rising in volume but not losing any of it's gentle tone. When last of the material slipped from his finger, the blonde shook and clutched helplessly at mid air. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at his empty, trembling hands and then narrowed in fury.

"Where is my baby?" He hissed through clenched jaws. It was but an echoey whisper, yet the darkness of it seemed to plague the room.

"Where is my _child_?" Len stood up, screaming. The bench scratched the floor and the piercing sound made everyone's skin crawl. Most actors had turned to face the blond, some already out of character. All colour had drained from the walls, chairs and resolved into a pasty grey. There was a short span of silence before maniacal laughter once again broke it.

"I know where it is." A boy with teal hair waved his hand enthusiastically, he then smacked his thigh and giggled. His eyes spoke of childish innocence, yet his body language told the opposite. The boy stood near the overturned buffet table, then pranced through the muck.

Len finally realized why the actor felt so familiar, he was Hatsune Mikuo.

Mikuo leaped over the fallen sponge cake dramatically, tiptoed around the broken tea set, before stopping at an arm's length from Len. The teal haired boy seemed to know that everyone's attention was on him and prepared to make full use of it. Mikuo directed a knowing smile to Len and the blond's senses heightened, waiting for his next move.

The teal haired boy raised a bloody hand slowly and gracefully, it seemed as if he was holding a thousand pounds and nothing at once. Mikuo gazed at it in fascinated adoration before gleefully poping his index finger into his drooling mouth. After he'd finished that finger, he sucked another and continued with the other three.

Len felt as though he was in a trance. He could not look away even though it was the most disturbing image he had seen.

Mikuo pulled his pinkie finger from his mouth with a 'pop' and let his teal eyes travel a distance before meeting Len's.

"I ate it."

Those three words made Len wish he had the opportunity to run into the bathroom to hurl as well as to cover his face in shame. Despite creating this scenario. he had no clue on how to continue it. His tongue grew fat and refused to spit out any words. It was downright humiliating.

The speakers crackled and Len felt relief washing through him. "Phase 1 of the audition has ended, please relax and have a rest. The people who have passed the audition are Kaito Shion, Hatsune Mikuo, Kagane Len, Olive-"

The blond's knees buckled and he flopped down to the carpeted floor. Len felt a drop of sweat trickle down his neck and he took the tablecloth to wipe it. He was glad that he'd been admitted in the second round but much more relieved that the whole ordeal with missing babies was over. If that announcement did not go on as planned, Len would not have known how to carry on…and plausibly expose his second rate acting to everyone.

"Using your baby like that?" Mikuo said jokingly. "I don't think you should have any kids in the future." The teal haired boy put out his hand to him and smiled.

Len blinked hard and spluttered a few words before realizing that Mikuo was helping him up and took it. He flushed at the skin contact and tried to mentally stop the blood flow to his cheeks. "I won't." Len stood up, brushing off the imaginary dust from his pants. "Have kids, that is." He gulped and concentrated his vision to the wall behind Mikuo, wishing that this conversation wouldn't become any more awkward.

Len saw that the man was looking at him strangely while scratching his cheek and panicked. He hoped Mikuo would not misunderstand his blush for _something else._ "Not because I'm interested in men or anything!" The blond denied vehemently, his face turning redder.

The man's eyebrows pulled together before bursting into laughter. Mikuo clutched at his stomach and nearly fell over. "You're funny!" He managed to say in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah.. my friends tell me that all the time." Len recalled the numerous jokes he made of himself in the past. "I'm a funny guy." He swallowed.

"Well, the name is Hatsune Mikuo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He grabbed Len's hand and shook it firmly. The blond instantly wished that the man did not judge people by the handshake, although his floop fish-like handshake was kinda like his personality.

"Kagene Len, and there is something that I wanted to ask you…" Len continued on with false casualness. "Where did you get that fake blood on your hand?"

"Oh, that old thing?" Mikuo gave a sly smirk.

"I stuck my fingers in those strawberry tarts." He wiggled his fingers and did a motion of sucking them. "A pretty tasty plan, don't ya think?"

* * *

They spent quite a bit of time chatting before the audition started again and Len felt himself starting to relax around this amazing actor. Mikuo was a funny guy (unlike himself) and had many a story to share with him.

There was a saying that time passed quickly when you enjoyed it. Len found this theory to be true as he found himself memorising a few sentences for the next audition. It wasn't that difficult, but rather strange. Len was not one to be overly curious and he just listened to the instructions.

 _For the last time! Kiss me, already!_

Len frowned at the two sentences and thought carefully. Stresses on words could change the entire mood and emotion of the setting. He didn't want to mess this up. The blond looked at the time and found that almost ten minutes had passed since Mikuo had went inside the audition room. He sighed and hoped that his performance could at least be on par with the teal haired boy.

All of a sudden the door clicked open and a happy, satisfied looking Mikuo lumbered out. A few lipstick stains could be seen on his mouth and Len inwardly shuddered. Did he have to kiss the partner for the test too?

The man gave a firm slap on Len's shoulder and whispered a few words. "Go get her, Tiger!"

Len's eyebrows shot up and his face flushed a deep shade of red. "Wha… What?" He squeaked out, his mind running miles. Mikuo only waved goodbye, hollered and exited the room.

The blond stood up from his seat and approached the door cautiously, the assistant standing on the inside of the dreaded room clearly disapproved and shoved Len inside. He made out some noises of refusal but stopped when the Director looked at him, partially out of fear and partially out of curiosity.

The Director had a black mask covering the bottom half of her face and a purple hood to place a shadow on the top. She sat behind a table and motioned Len to stand in front of her.

"My name is Kagene Len. Thank you for having me." The blond bowed and assumed his place. Len repeated the two sentences in his head over and over again.

This was _not_ an opportunity that he could screw up.

This was _not_ a chance that could be taken easily.

This was _not a place to kiss his best friend_?

There, standing just a few steps away was the one and only Kagamine Rin. She was clad in a white dress, her face angling down to the floor. A thousand and one thoughts ran through his head and he swallowed thickly.

 _What was she doing here? What is happening right now? I can't do this mushy stuff, let alone kiss her! I think…. I need to go to the toilet._

"Are you ready, Mister Kagene?" The Director spoke, her voice slightly muffled due to the mask. He looked to the Director and tried to telepathically beg for mercy. Then Len heard a tiny whisper coming from beside him.

"Can you please grow a pair?" The voice was soft enough so that he could only hear it, but stern enough to shock him into realization.

Acting had always been his one big dream. Len had always wished to pretend and live in another's life, and being an actor did that for him. If he had to act mushy and lovey with his best friend, so be it. Rin was right, he shouldn't throw away such a big opportunity just because he could not plucker up his lips or throw loving glances at his best friend.

"I'm ready." Len said with mock confidence and let his mind clear.

The blond sensed the emotion he needed and let it grow bigger. It was easy since he'd felt this emotion towards Rin a long, long time ago. Len knew the deep sinking in his chest and let it beat himself up on the inside. His vision blurred as he stepped to his best friend, _no_ , Rin.

 _Rin was looked beautiful, fragile even. Her white dress gave her an angelic appearance. Len could see the change of emotion in her expression. She had a smile on her face, but it faded away the moment they exchanged eye contact._

 _He knew the reason behind it._

 _Len cupped her delicate chin and looked into her cyan, sorrowful eyes. Looking away, she brushed his hand away harshly. Rin did not want him to see her crumple and break into tiny pieces._

 _Len felt a pang of anger and regret, but with burning desire he clasped her face with both hands, making sure that she could not turn away this time. Rin shivered under the thin dress and he could see every flinch, every movement of hers and the slight smear of her lipstick. She had been kissing someone else._

 _Len wanted to raise his hand against her, he wanted to make her repent over her adulterous actions, he wanted her to belong to him as he belonged to her. But nothing could salvage this relationship now. He knew that fact all too well._

" _Kiss me already." His voice was trembling, shaking with pain and desperation. She looked at him with dead eyes and closed them, her lips pressed together. Len swallowed with some difficulty. His vision blurred even more and his cheeks felt wet._

 _Rin did not, could not, would not kiss him like before._

 _Len hated himself for this, for trying to cherish what had already been gone and was sure to never return again. Len hated how he made Rin look down in remorse and tear herself apart. Len hated how selfish he was._

 _Still, he let himself slip into self-condemnation as he commanded to taste this last bit of nostalgia._

" _For the last time." Len whispered. She nodded as tears finally slipped down her pink cheeks._

 _The crying couple then shared a lonesome, cold kiss; a foreign and weak memorial of their past days together._

"Cut." The Director coughed.

Len pulled apart from Rin, his cheeks flushing. He swiped his lips against his sleeve in disgust and tried to erase that feeling from his brain immediately. The blond ruffled his hair in frustration, questioning himself why on earth he continued with that _crazy, nonsensical plan!_

With some hesitation, he glanced over to his best friend in some concern. If he had felt this way about the kiss (being a boy), she would have definitely felt worse, right?

Wrong.

Rin was currently cleaning off the tears and makeup nonchalantly while humming a little tune. She seemed to be completely fine like all of this mushiness was a daily task. Len felt a little insulted and sniffed.

It wasn't fair that he felt violated while she had no reaction whatsoever. And, she even had the privilege to take his very first stage kiss. It was true, Len had never acted in romantic acts before this little thing.

"Mister Kagene. You twisted the two sentences around." The Director stood up from her chair and stalked to his side. "I am very displeased."

Len sucked in a cool breath of air and prepared for the dreaded sentence. He would feel disappointed, maybe a little sad but rules were rules. At least he used this opportunity well, Len made a few friends, had his 'stage kissing' virginity stolen by his best friend and saw the acting skills of many. Overall, it was a good experience. "I'm extremely sorry-"

"How could you make such a different storyline by changing the sentences? I thought I made it foolproof for any alterations differing from my plan" The Director took off her black mask, "Damn this irritating cheap material!" and disposed of it behind her. She glared at Len, her lips set in a thin line.

The blond frowned at this remark. Wasn't he going to get disqualified or something? Why was the Director talking to him in such a casual manner? Was it because of their friendship in high school? _Nah._ Len shook his head. _I was a complete asshole in high school._

"Anyway, I want to know why and how did you come up with that scenario?" Her eyebrows pulled together downwards.

"I-"

"I mean usually with those two sentences, it would be a flirty couple scene where the girl is begging to be kissed." She flipped her hood off in frustration and poked at his chest repeatedly. "How did _you_ manage to do this sort of angsty stuff? How did you managed to pull away from my plan?!"

" _Talent."_ was an answer Len was tempted to give but he choose the more appropriate response (provided she did not cut him off again). "I read a lot of sad manga?" He stepped backwards, trying to avoid the painful finger pokes. Len started to feel irritated with this tiny, rage-filled, demanding woman and her violent gestures. Although she may be the Director and famous and stuff, she had no right to treat-

All of a sudden the teal hair, the cutting remarks, the 'friend from high school' pieced up all together and Len had an inkling of who this 'Director' was.

"Wait. I know you!" He leaned forward to examine her closely. The blond tilted his head to one side and took her in properly.

"Took you long enough." The Director swept one long ponytail off her shoulder and stared smugly at the blond. "I was beginning to suspect if you had somehow forgotten me."

"Y-you're Gumi Megpoid, aren't you!" Len smacked his forehead in amazement. "And you grew out your hair too!" He chuckled and wanted to call Rin over to share this incredible news.

"You idiot. My hair and eyes are definitely _not_ green." She replied with venom, a hand up ready to strike the boy in the face if it need be. "I'm Hatsune Miku, your senpai! And I could tear down your name right now Len, so you better treat me with the respect that I deserve." Miku lowered her hand but the expression of shock, irritation and anger remained. She felt so insulted.

 _Miku?_ Len thought back to a time where all was dark and gloomy. That name did sound familiar, although it certainly didn't bring back good memories. Recalling the scoldings, trainings and exercises made his eyes water. Then it hit him like a brick to his face.

"You've changed!" He scanned the girl up and down and looked back at her sour expression. "Wait, I take that back… your height did not change. I just grew-" Len continued innocently until a hand forcefully clamped on his mouth, deterring him from speaking.

"Miku! I see that you finally revealed yourself to Lenny Boy here." Rin sensed that something was very wrong due to the fact that the Director had kicked off her pointy boot to stab a bitch (Len) and so raced to the rescue. She happily stepped on Len's foot to stop him from struggling while smiling to her senior.

"Now, I'm sure Len didn't mean any harm, right?" The blonde locked another arm around his neck and whispered something that made him turn red and apologise after removing her hand from his mouth.

" _If you don't, I'll tell everyone including Seeu that you are an extremely bad kisser."_


End file.
